Bitter Adieus
by hoppy tensai
Summary: Death came...will Rukawa recover?


Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I really don't own any characters in my fic. What really made you think?!.huh? Author's notes: This is my second fic so far. Please read this story, it's really.I  
dunno.something, I think.  
*Notes: - slight OOC's to charscters. A RuHana story  
- shounen-ai, violence  
- based on Rukawa's normal POV but other POV's are indicated  
By the way, flames are to be laughed at and that's all. So don't you dare, or else!. Get it?.Good.  
As I were saying, here goes.  
  
ADIEU  
  
Time is ticking; it takes life away without even knowing that it has taken you. Every moment must be treasured, for every second that passes is forever lost in eternity.  
  
SAKURAGI's POV  
  
"It has been a long sleep. I need to wake up. My vision went blur and afterwards went out. I only see darkness lurking everywhere. Where am I? Am I floating?.for it is very light"  
  
"I didn't know what happened. I can't remember a thing. I just knew that I have left my heart somewhere. Out there"  
  
"I want my memory back. I just need to wake up!"  
  
RUKAWA's POV  
  
"He's gone forever. I loved him more than anything. His smile, personality and even the whole of him."  
  
'Why did this adversity given to me? Why me? Is it my fault?."  
  
I thought deep and the incident flashed in my mind.  
  
"Because of that accident, my life has changed, Hana's gone. Why him.not me? "If I could only bring back the hands of time. oh, I miss you!"  
  
After the awarding ceremony, a victory party was planned. It was held at the team captain's house, Akagi. Of course I must go, I'm just the rookie of the team right? But I went because of Sakuragi.  
  
Crates of beer has been delivered that afternoon and it was all consumed by midnight. I drank a lot because of jealousy, jealousy that took me away from Hanamichi.Haruko was all the cause of all this junk! I got irritated in their smiles together and this pushed me in to anger. I hid it.but not that long.  
  
After sometime, Sakuragi left the room with Haruko (only two of them).causing my anger to burst. I approached Hanamichi and held his arms tightly in a manner that I don't wanna lose him. I excused him from Haruko and I pulled him the back porch. I forced him to go home.he agreed. We left the house without the knowledge of Haruko and the other team members except for one, Kogure who is peering out the window.  
  
That night, I insisted to drive but Sakuragi refused because I was drunk. But of course, I didn't agree. I grabbed the keys he was holding and my stubborn mind led me to the driver's seat. He seated by my side in a bad mood as if he will get the keys in a flash. This didn't stop me from starting the engine. Here, all my problems start.  
  
I was driving carefully with all my mind on the path but suddenly, I felt this pain in my head and in my stomach, the effect of the alcohol is getting worst. I realized that my vision is splitting.Sakuragi noticed this. But I informed him that I was just fine. Suddenly, a bright light flashed and a truck came into perspective.he's gone.  
  
His bloody face and his hard sighs are imprinted in my mind since the night I killed my Hana.  
  
I closed my eyes and thought of him. I didn't realize that I had fallen into sleep.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes and a different world faced me, a world without my do'ahou. I whispered his name in the darkness and afterwards a shout. Nobody answered back. The only sound I could hear was coming from me.  
  
I imagined that he was here, in front of me sharing his' filthy jokes eventhough I don't give a damn smile. He gave me warmth despite of the cold weather. But.I wish I didn't show hatred in him whenever he's around. I never had the chance to share this feelings that I hid for a very long time.tough luck.  
  
I wish he were here, with me this New Year's Eve.  
  
***  
  
I woke u and I can only hear the wheezing of sparkler and booming of fireworks outside my window. New year has come; I'm all alone without any other living soul. I released a sigh and noticed bitter tears touch my lips. My sight became blur and all I thought was death.  
  
I broke the empty bottle of wine I drank a while ago and glanced at the acrid shard I am holding. I didn't hesitate to stab my left arm aiming for the blood veins. Ouch!!! It was too painful. I gave a shout and gripped my hand tight to ease the pain. I noticed a companion who entered the room which happened to be Kogure, rushing towards me. I refused to be saved and gathered all my remaining strength to fight back. But I realized that my strength has been devoured and minute by minute the pain was leaving, my life flashed back in an instant.I lost my conciousness.  
  
Hana, how I miss you!!  
  
Hours passed, deafening silence and blinding darkness covered the place I was upon. It seems that the dark will eat me so I decided to walk, a walk leading to nowhere. But alas! I saw a small light, faraway that I felt I was in a tunnel.I followed it and as I step inch by inch my memory is coming back. After hours of walking I got tired and exhausted but my feet won't stop for it craved to reach the tiny light.  
  
I was about to faint but out of nowhere a familiar voice called me several times and then it was gone. I fell on my knees but I sooner realized that I was at the end of the tunnel. I saw a man at the end of it as if waiting for me but I barely see his face because it was so bright just like the one at his back. I came nearer to him and felt my heart drop. Joy was in me the moment I saw recognized his face. He said I must go back but I refused of course. He touched my hand, it was warm and suddenly I felt my stamina and strength regain. He healed me. "Go back" again the angel commanded. I heeded his advice but my heart won't, I just don't know why. Afterwards, I was awake.  
  
I was in the hospital with lots of wires and hospital stuff connected to my faint skin. Nevertheless, happiness was in me. I saw him for the last time.my beloved Hana.  
  
*** After weeks of recovery, I went home. I still love him and I shall never forget him for he is carved in the deepest vicinity in my mind. He said something in the tunnel that made go back.he missed me and I know he's always there watching me wherever I go.  
  
Whenever asked, I have not recovered yet but I will soon get trough it.but I'm not sane to forget that in a in a short period of time.about a year or forever perhaps.  
  
I entered my room and not minding the stench of rotten corpse, I approached Sakuragi's remains hidden under my bed and held it to my chest. "Sakuragi, I will be there soon.just wait." I whispered to the cold breeze, which entered my room draining all the sanity left in me, outside the window. 


End file.
